


Impala Chat 1.0

by thunderpuffin429



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderpuffin429/pseuds/thunderpuffin429
Summary: A conversation that Dean and John had in my head.





	

“I saw that,” John said, as he started the ignition.

Dean frowned. “Saw what?”

John raised one eyebrow at his sixteen year old son, before turning his attention to the road.

Dean shifted uncomfortably in the Impala’s passenger seat. _Shit_. His Dad had seen him flirting with that guy in the gas station.

Dean didn’t think it was that big of a deal; so he liked boys a little as well as girls, surely they had bigger problems than that? He hoped his Dad wouldn’t make him talk about it. Vampires and ghouls he was ready for, but a heart to heart with John was still a bit too scary.

“Let me give you a scenario, son,” his father said.

_Oh god, here we go…_

“Imagine we lived in a world where it was kind of frowned upon to eat raspberries.”

_Okay, not what I was expecting…_

John paused, and Dean was intrigued. “Okay…?” he prompted.

“So,” John elaborated. “If a guy really likes raspberries, he’d be worried cause it’s gonna make his life that much more complicated, right?”

“I guess,” Dean frowned.

John pressed on. “Luckily for this guy, though, he also likes - strawberries.”

Dean turned to look at his father.

“He can eat all the strawberries he wants, and no one will care. Sure, he might crave a raspberry from time to time, but it’s a hell of a lot simpler to just stick to the strawberries, you know what I’m saying?”

Dean chewed on his bottom lip and gave a wry smirk.

“I get it, Dad,” he said, quietly, and looked out the window.

John looked at his son, and sighed.

“I’m not trying to be a jerk, Dean,” he said. “I just don’t want you makin’ your life harder than it already is.”

There was a silence.

Then Dean smiled to himself and said; “I could sneak a raspberry every now and then if no one’s looking, right?”

He turned back to his Dad, who laughed.

“Sure, son,” he smiled, tapping Dean affectionately on the leg. 

He turned up the stereo, and off they sped.


End file.
